


Out Drinking

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexuality, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Suggested Foursome, the guys had to find out at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While discussing the training corps over drinks, Mike and Levi learn about Hanji and Nanaba's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Drinking

When the booze got flowing, the laughter started back up. Even after all the bad things they’ve gone through together, when they finally got the time, drinks brought a sense of normalcy and almost happiness. Even Levi who had such a high tolerance almost seemed to get a contact high from Hanji’s infectious drunken laugh. Sometimes they talked about old memories, friends long gone, far off dreams and plans for the day it all ends, and anything else that popped up. Tonight’s discussion was the training corps. Levi kind of felt like he missed out on the experience so he began questioning his friends.

“What was it like, Mike? The training corps?” Levi asked.

Mike threw his drink back to finish it, wiped his mouth, and smiled.

“Ah, it was ok. Nothing really special. Learned early on I could smell blood and that lead to the titans, but I didn’t want to say anything. Kids were cruel and I knew I’d be made fun of so kept it a secret. I had a few friends, I guess you could call them. Didn’t really get close to anyone until I joined the survey corps. That’s when I told people about being able to detect titans. Made even more friends once I became useful. And now I’m here.”

“Meet any girls?” Hanji asked with a chuckle.

“A couple of short term things, just to pass the time really. Then I found Nanaba and that was that.”

Nanaba punched his arm, “Good answer, soldier.”

Levi felt satisfied with Mike’s story, so he turned to the next person at the table.

“Nanaba, what about you? How were the training corps for you?”

“Well Hanji and I went through them together and got pretty close. We were always by each other in the dorms and worked together in trainings. It was nice…”

“Wait, what?!” Levi interrupted. “How did I not know about this? Mike, you know?”

Mike stared at the girls, slowly shaking his head.

“How did none of us know?” Levi asked further, putting his arm around Hanji.

Hanji and Nanaba looked at each other looking for answers.

“Well, since I got my own squad, we kind of did our own things. We met up occasionally in whatever spare time we had, but it just wasn’t as easy. And then Mike joined and stole her away from me.”

Nanaba nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

Mike sat up, leaning forward onto the table to get closer.

“So, how close were you?” he asked waving his finger between the two of them.

Hanji thought for a minute, eyeing Nanaba cautiously, almost hesitant of what to say. Fortunately, Nanaba piped up.

“Well, I helped Hanji when her anger was getting the best of her. I helped her focus her angry energy after she stupidly almost broke her shoulder in an exercise. And she helped me in the classroom. She found ways to help me remember what I’ve studied and be able to use it.”

Mike looked slightly disappointed, which was a stark contrast to Levi, who seemed very pleased with this answer as he relaxed his grip on Hanji’s arm.

Hanji however, wasn’t satisfied. “Well, there was also the stress relief, the private training and tutoring sessions, and the study breaks,” she added with a smirk.

It was Levi’s turn to lean forward now, the familiar scowl back on his face, grip returning. Mike perked up though upon hearing this.

“And what were those about?” Levi probed, almost afraid to.

Nanaba caught Levi’s eye and realized she did not want to be on the wrong side of jealous Levi, so she tried to play it off.

“Oh you know, like you friends do. Um, just help each other out, relax together, hang ou…”

Hanji wasn’t satisfied with her rambling, so she helped.

“We fooled around. Plain and simple.”

Mike choked on the first drink of his new beer. Levi stood up suddenly, almost slamming his hands on the table.

“Hanji! What the hell? He’s going to kill me now!” Nanaba slid herself back from the table and Levi’s death stare. Surely he wouldn’t do anything, but still, his glare was terrifying.

“You? And you? Were naked together? Is that what I’m hearing? Sit down, Levi!” Mike was amused at the idea. Nanaba flirted with guys and girls so he couldn’t say it surprised him. “So what if they were together before we came along. What did you expect? That Hanji never had eyes for someone else?”

Levi sat back down, folded his arms, and leaned back in his chair again, still with a slight glower.

“Wasn’t expecting it to be Nanaba.”

“She was pretty good. Not gonna lie,” Hanji recalled aloud. She stared off, a smile forming on her face.

Nanaba chuckled, “Yeah, you got pretty loud. Almost got us caught a few times.”

“Maybe you girls could teach us a thing or two about how to get you louder,” Mike suggested.

Hanji let out her drunken guffaw as Nanaba buried her face shamefully in her hands.

“I can’t do that,” Nanaba started. “It’s been too long. And I can’t have you, and especially you, watching!” She pointed at Mike, then Levi.

“Mm,” Levi actually looked like he was seriously thinking about it. “Maybe one day you can teach me how to really make her scream.”

“What?” Nanaba was caught off guard by this response. Just a few minutes ago she thought he was going to fly across the table at her, and now he’s wanting pointers?

“Yeah! Oh that’d be fun! I miss hearing you,” Hanji agreed, looking at Nanaba.

Everyone turned their gaze to her, waiting for the last member of the group to agree. Honestly, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and the thought of it kind of gave her stage fright. But the alcohol was starting to block out these thoughts.

“Um, ok. Sure. I mean if you guys are all down for it. Never thought I’d be in this position before, but alright.”

Mike pulled her close, and whispered, “You’ll be in lots of new positions by the time this is over,” and kissed her head.


End file.
